Paranoia
Overview Prerequisites: None Faction: None Location: Skingrad Quest giver: Glarthir Reward: Varies from 100 gold to 1450+ gold Background Information In your travels in Skingrad, Glarthir will eventually approach you and give you the quest. Glarthir will tell you to meet him behind the chapel at midnight. If you ask someone in town about Glarthir, Captain Dion of the Skingrad Guard will approach you and tell you that Glarthir is crazy and to report to him any strange things Glarthir may suggest. Glarthir will meet you and discuss his paranoia in the first meeting. He tells you that he is fearful that certain people around town are following him. He asks you to follow them. Walkthrough The first person he asks you to follow is Bernadette Peneles. She lives in the home immediately across from Glarthir. To catch her when she leaves her house you will need to be there by 6:00 am. First thing in the morning she goes to the chapel and sits in a pew. Around mid-morning she leaves and heads to the grape fields outside the city. (This is a good time to pick grapes if you are an alchemist). She eats lunch at about noon, and then heads to the back of her house and works some more there. One might try talking to her as well. If you are able to raise her disposition high enough, she will tell you that she has been watching Glarthir because she thinks he is kind of cute (watching casually, she's not following him though). She says that lately though, Glarthir has been acting weird, following her and pretending he can't hear her when she talks to him. The next person Glarthir wants you to follow is Toutius Sextius. You will need to find him at his house, between the Low Gate and the East Bridge. This time Glarthir does not give you a time, but waiting until 9:00 am worked for me. Following him, he leaves the city via the gate nearest his house. Once again, if you talk to Toutius about Glarthir, you will find that Glarthir is following him as well. When Toutius Sextius leaves the city he goes to the castle. The last person to follow is Davide Surilie, of the Surilie Brothers wine makers. He leaves his house at 8 am. (6:45 on the Game of the Year Edition for XBox 360) Increasing Davide's disposition high enough yields that he actually likes Glarthir because he's a good neighbor. He spends his day in the wine fields outside of town. His schedule seems to be weather-dependent. He stays at home all day if it is raining heavily. Choices, choices, choices The amount of gold that Glarthir gives you for telling him that a person is spying on him or not varies. *Bernadette Peneles – He will give you 150 regardless if she's spying or not. *Toutius Sextius – He will either give you 150 or 200 for whichever choice; the gold reward varies. *Davide Surilie – He will give you 200 regardless if he's spying or not. Option 1: If you tell Glarthir that all three people are not following him, he assumes that you are in on the deal and attacks you. Option 2: If you tell him at least one of the people is following him, he gives you a list to kill that person(s). Regardless of how many you kill (whether just one or all three), Glarthir will give you 1000 . He'll be extremely overjoyed (to the point it's frightening) and the quest is done. Option 3: If you refuse to kill someone on his list, he'll be disgusted at you and take matters into his own hand. Depending on if he has his axe with him or not, you can actually follow him, watch him walk all the way to his house, grab his axe from cupboards, then head to the house of the person you reported and attack him or her. Usually, the guards will kill Glarthir after he has killed at least one person, or if the battle has spilled onto the streets. Option 4: Alternatively, you can give the Death List to a guard and the guards will kill Glarthir. Follow them, and when Glarthir dies, you may grab the key to his house and loot it. There are weapons and gold throughout. Quickie walkthrough: Kill them all You can just immediately kill everyone that Glarthir tells you to spy on. You do not get a list, and Glarthir thanks you for your work and will give you the 1000 reward. It takes about ten minutes to complete the quest this way. Quickie walkthrough: Talk to everyone After talking to Glarthir at midnight you can finish the quest in about one hour in-game time. Just talk to everyone, raising the disposition until he/she talks about Glarthir. This will trigger the event so you can immediately run back to Glarthir and get the next target's name. Depending on your answers you'll finally get a list of people to kill. Quickie walkthrough: Wait the days Instead of actually spending time observing each person for a whole day, simply wait twenty-four hours, meet Glarthir each night, and choose one of the options of "following" or "not following." This way, you save time from actually spying on each person. Note: You may need to leave Skingrad before Glarthir will talk to you. Quickie walkthrough: Kill everyone and Glarthir (most gold) When he gives you the death list kill the people and get your 1000 reward from Glarthir. Then kill or pickpocket Glarthir and retrieve his house key (or you can break into his house) to steal the 800 in the wicker basket near the door (Not confirmed as mine did not -Brick47 x360). Notes *If you loot Glathir's key and go into his basement you can find notes that he wrote. These notes vary on how you completed the quest. *In his basement, you'll also find notes that he suspects the Blades, the Mythic Dawn, the Ayleid Revivalists, or the Maruhkati Selectives are spying on him. *Look in the wicker waste basket right by the entrance to his home. There are 800 coins in it. Journal entries After Glarthir first comes to you: :I met a mysterious Wood Elf named Glarthir in Skingrad who asked me to meet him behind the Great Chapel at midnight to night. He wouldn’t tell me what it was about, but promised to make it worth my while. After meeting him at night: :Glarthir claims that there is a conspiracy against him among the people of Skingrad. He wouldn’t say why, but implied that he knows secrets which powerful people want to keep quiet. I have agreed to help him determine whether he is being followed or watched, and he has promised to pay me 150 gold for my services. After he discusses his suspicion of Bernadette Peneles: :Glarthir believes that Bernadette Peneles is following him. I need to be outside his house at 6 am and see what she does. He will then meet me behind the Great Chapel at midnights to get my report. When Dion first comes to you after first meeting with Glarthir: :Dion, Captain of the Skingrad guard, warned me to not get involved with Glarthir, saying that he was crazy and possibly dangerous. He also asked me to contact him if Glarthir ever asked me to do anything strange. If you tell Glarthir that Bernadette is not following him: :I told Glarthir that Bernadette Peneles was not watching or following him. He was surprised but seemed to accept it as true. If you tell Glarthir that Bernadette is following him: :I told Glarthir that Bernadette Peneles was watching him, as he suspected. Glarthir's next request of Toutius Sextius: :Glarthir now wants me to observe the behavior of Toutius Sextius, another suspected member of the conspiracy against him. Glarthir said that if I waited outside Toutius Sextius’ house this morning, I would see Toutius following him, and then could find out who Toutius was reporting to. At midnight I am to meet Glarthir in our usual spot behind the Great Chapel and tell him what I learned. If you tell Glarthir that Toutius is not following him: :I told Glarthir that Toutius Sextius was not watching or follow him. He was surprised but seemed to accept it as true. If you tell Glarthir that Toutius is following him: :I reported to Glarthir that Toutius Sextius was watching him, just as he had thought. Glarthir's last request to observe Davide Surilie: :Glarthir has one final person for me to investigate. He believes that Davide Surilie is spying on his house. I should observe him for a day and then report back to Glarthir at midnight at our usual spot behind the Great Chapel. If you tell Glarthir that Davide is not following him: :I told Glarthir that Davide Surilie was not spying on him. If you tell Glarthir that Davide is following him: :I reported to Glarthir that Davide Surilie was spying on him, just as he had suspected. If you tell that all three are not spying on him: :Glarhir now believes that I am part of the conspiracy against him, and is trying to kill me! I have no choice but to defend myself. When Glarthir dies by your own hand: :Glarthir is dead. My attempts to convince him that there was no conspiracy against him have ended in tragedy. If Glarthir only wants you to kill one person: :Glarthir wants me to kill Bernadette Peneles, who I said was spying on him, He told me to meet him behind the Great Chapel at midnight after she was dead, and he would pay me 1000 septims. :Glarthir wants me to kill Toutius Sextius, who I said was spying on him, He told me to meet him behind the Great Chapel at midnight after Toutius was dead, and he would pay me 1000 septims. :Glarthir wants me to kill Davide Surilie, who I said was spying on him, He told me to meet him behind the Great Chapel at midnight after Davide was dead, and he would pay me 1000 septims. If Glarthir wants more than one person dead, or everyone: :Glarthir has given me a list of people he wants me to kill. Everyone on the list was someone I told him was spying on him. He told me to meet him behind the Great Chapel at midnight after they were all dead, and he would pay me 1000 septims. If you kill one person as requested: :I have killed Davide Surilie, as Glarthir requested. :I have killed Bernadette Peneles, as Glarthir requested. :I have killed Toutius Sextius, as Glarthir requested. If requested to kill multiple people, and after you have killed the first one: :When I have killed everyone on Glarthir's list, I should meet him at midnight behind the Great Chapel for my payment. When you’ve killed them all: :I should meet Glarthir at midnight tonight behind the Great Chapel to collect my final payment. When you tell Glarthir that one person is dead: :Glarthir was overjoyed to learn that his enemy is dead, and paid me as promised. When you tell Glarthir that multiple people are dead: :Glarthir was overjoyed to learn that his enemies were dead, and paid me as promised. If you refuse to kill anyone: :I told Glarthir that I would not kill anyone for him. He took it badly, and now seems determined to take matters into his own hands. I fear he may become violent. After Glarthir is upset at you and attacks or kills someone: :Glarthir has gone on a rampage in Skingrad. It seems since I wouldn’t help him, he decided to kill those whom he believed were conspiring against him. If you show the Death List to the guards or Dion: :I showed Glarthir's note to a town guard, who told me they would handle the matter from here. Category:Quests Category:Quests that start in SkingradCategory:Side quests